


𝐃𝐑. 𝐂𝐔𝐋𝐋𝐄𝐍 ༒ A Carlisle Cullen fanfic ༒

by babyvamp25



Category: Twilight (Movies), Twilight Series - All Media Types, Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-07
Updated: 2020-08-12
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:06:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 6,870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25771084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/babyvamp25/pseuds/babyvamp25
Summary: 𝒀/𝑵 𝑿 𝑪𝒂𝒓𝒍𝒊𝒔𝒍𝒆 𝑪𝒖𝒍𝒍𝒆𝒏 𝑻𝒘𝒊𝒍𝒊𝒈𝒉𝒕 𝑭𝒂𝒏𝒇𝒊𝒄You only moved to Forks as a last resort. After enduring something so terrifying it made you scared for your life, all you felt you could do was run, and pray you would not be found in this tiny little town.Perhaps it was destiny, or simply chance. But something profound throws you into the path of a certain Dr. Cullen. You are mesmerised by this beautiful man and can't seem to stop dreaming of him each time you part. But you know that something sinister lurks beneath the surface of his honey- coloured eyes...Stalked by tragedy, will you be able to put an end to your pain and find peace with the man you love? Or will evil prevail, and pull you once again into the darkness of your past.༒༒ ༒The events of this story are my own creation and are not to be reproduced anywhere without my written consent. All the characters are of course the property of Stephanie Meyer. I stake no claim over her characters or the Twilight universe.
Relationships: Alice Cullen/Jasper Hale, Carlisle Cullen & Original Female Character(s), Edward Cullen/Bella Swan, Emmett Cullen/Rosalie Hale
Comments: 9
Kudos: 26





	1. 𝐃𝐑. 𝐂𝐔𝐋𝐋𝐄𝐍 ༒ A Carlisle Cullen fanfic ༒

𝒀/𝑵 𝑿 𝑪𝒂𝒓𝒍𝒊𝒔𝒍𝒆 𝑪𝒖𝒍𝒍𝒆𝒏 𝑻𝒘𝒊𝒍𝒊𝒈𝒉𝒕 𝑭𝒂𝒏𝒇𝒊𝒄

You only moved to Forks as a last resort. After enduring something so terrifying it made you scared for your life, all you felt you could do was run, and pray you would not be found in this tiny little town.

Perhaps it was destiny, or simply chance. But something profound throws you into the path of a certain Dr. Cullen. You are mesmerised by this beautiful man and can't seem to stop dreaming of him each time you part. But you know that something sinister lurks beneath the surface of his honey- coloured eyes...

Stalked by tragedy, will you be able to put an end to your pain and find peace with the man you love? Or will evil prevail, and pull you once again into the darkness of your past. 

༒༒ ༒

Hello person whose decided to read this book. I'm just writing this for fun and as an escape from my other, more serious work lol. I love Twilight, I have since I was a child. So I hope that if this book finds you, you're a Twilight lover as well and you will enjoy reading this book as much as I am going to enjoy writing it.

Happy reading!

xxx


	2. ~ Chapter I ~

If there was one thing you remembered about Forks, it was the rain. And boy did it not disappoint.

You had made it through the small town and into the woods as the storm grew with increasing fervour. Luckily now the trees offered a kind of canopy so that you could see the road ahead through the windshield.

It was beautiful, no doubt. The trees were impossibly tall and green. All different kinds of flora and fauna decorated the sides of the road. It just seemed so... alive. There were certainly worse places to be hiding out in. But it was going to be a big change from living in the city, and on the other side of the country for that matter.

You continued through the woods until eventually a cabin came into view. It wasn't much, but right now your Dads old fishing retreat offered a welcome sanctuary. It overlooked a pretty big lake and you remembered how you used to run around it, and swim in its chilly waters as a child. You hadn't been to Forks since you were a ten, but you were happy to find that the cabin looked warm and familiar.

You pulled up and parked beside it. Hopping out you were suddenly filled with a girlish excitement you hadn't felt in months. You longed to explore this place of your childhood, especially the woods surrounding it.

Deciding then to take advantage of the joy you so rarely felt these days you dropped your few bags inside the cabin and began to trail into the woods.

Luckily the rain had stopped by now, though the ground was still slippery and moist beneath your boots. You marvelled at how lovely this place was, and how peaceful it felt to be surrounded by nature. You could just imagine deer running through these woods, playing and raising their young. Although there were probably much more dangerous creatures lurking around here too.

Before you realised it, the sky had already begun to fall dark. Not wanting to get stuck out here alone in the dark you turned and decided to make your way back to the cabin.

But, slipping on the muddy ground you went over on your ankle and fell towards the ground. Luckily you managed to put your hands out in time and didn't fall completely into the mud, but your ankle was raging with pain.

You winced and swore out loud as you tried to stand. A tree offered some welcome support, as it was almost impossible to put any weight on your foot.

'Of course this would happen while I'm alone in the woods at night!" You screamed, feeling the tears roll down your cheek.

But in the end there was no other option but to walk back to the cabin. Each step felt like fire shooting up your ankle but you struggled on, hopping as much as you could, until you could see the cabin again. You eventually made it to the front step and crumple to the floor. You pulled out your phone and decided to call your Mom. You couldn't decide if this was the type of thing worth going to the hospital about, and you wanted a second opinion.

'Hey Mom!' You shouted into the phone when she picked up.

A groggy hello followed and you realised that it was still the early morning back home and you had probably woken her up. "What's wrong honey? Did you make it to Forks okay?'

You apologised for waking her up and quickly told her what had happened with your foot.

'I think you should go to the ER y/n, it might be broken.' She sounded very worried, as you expected her to. She was probably regretting ever letting you travel out here to live on your own in the first place.

'But I don't know if it's that serious.' You said. 'And I don't want to waste any of the Doctors time.' 

Your Mom kept on about all the bad things that could happen if you didn't go and get it checked out now, until you finally gave in. Saying a quick goodbye and promising to let her know what happens at the hospital you hung up the phone.

You hopped into the car and started up Google maps on your phone so that you could find the nearest ER. Luckily your car was an automatic so you didn't have to use your injured foot on the peddles.

A half hour later you pulled into the parking lot of the hospital. It kind of small, compared the hospitals you were used to in the city. You hobbled over to the doors, labelled with a big ER sign above them.

Inside the warm air welcomed you, and a waiting room of only a few people. You explained to the kind old lady at the desk what had happened and gave her all your details before she asked you to take a seat. 'The Doctor will see you as soon as he can.'

I nodded in assent, thanking God for being in such a small town in this instance. Getting seen in the ER back home would mean waiting for hours and hours. You took a seat on the blue plastic chairs, apart from everyone else and waited quietly for your turn.

The pain in your ankle had not subsided, if anything it had only gotten worse. You pulled up your jeans a little to see that your ankle had swollen and seemed to already be developing a bruise. You just prayed it wasn't broken.

'Miss y/sn' The lady behind the desk called. 'Dr. Cullen will see you now.'

You stumbled to your feet and smiled as you made your way past her down the corridor. She told you it was the last one on the right.

You read the names on the doors as you passed them till at last you came to the one labelled Dr. Cullen.

You knocked, suddenly nervous. Silence followed and you wondered if the lady had gotten the wrong room.

Then, someone inside cleared their throat and you heard the most melodic voice you had ever heard say 'Come in.'

~~~

Hi! I hope you enjoyed the first chapter of this story.

I can't wait to keep adding to it. I'm hoping to write a chapter every couple of days so you should be left hanging for too long.

Anyways, thank you for reading!!

xxx


	3. ~ Chapter II ~

How long would it take you to find words good enough to describe the beauty of what you saw when you entered that office? Centuries probably.

It was like your whole world had been only washed out and grey until this point. And now a golden light hit you, like a speeding truck, and everything burst into the most glorious colour you could ever imagine.

You froze in the door- way, struck by the sight of the doctor. He was beautiful. His face looked like that of an ancient statue, carved of white marble and impossibly perfect. His hair was pale blonde and crowned his head like a halo. He was seated at the desk but still you could tell he was quite tall.

He hadn't looked up as you entered, but you were only stood in the doorway for half a second before his two black eyes met with yours. They shone like two onyx stones as they bore into you, and you were unable to suppress a shudder. A moment of fear you could not entirely explain.

He stood slowly, still keeping his eyes trained on you. You thought of a lion, watching a gazelle. Silently hunching its back and spreading its feet wide, preparing to pounce.

'Miss y/sn?"

In the blink of an eye the pressure of the moment had almost evaporated. The doctor was just as handsome as before but now he seemed to lose the aura of a predator that he had had before. His eyes had lightened ever so slightly, and his soft lips had pulled into a genial smile.

Were you seeing this right? Could eyes change colour? You must be going crazy. It had been way too long since you had been alone with a man.

You tried your best to snap yourself out of your reverie and started forward. 'Yes, sorry.' You apologised. God, he must think I'm brain dead or something, you thought to yourself.

He hadn't offered his hand to shake, only gestured for you to take a seat on the small bed that sat against the left wall. You did so obligingly, and he walked over to stand before you.

God he was gorgeous. You were trying your hardest not to stare, but you didn't think you had never seen someone so perfect before.

'I'm Doctor. Cullen. What brings you here so late at night?' Doctor Cullen, the name sounded so perfect. His voice was smooth like honey, and his face seemed so kind. He was young too, you realised. Too young to be a doctor surely?

You stammered out a reply as best you could. 'Uh- um well I was walking in the woods by my house. And it was raining, well it had been raining before...'

You realised that you were rambling and still hadn't answered his question. His eyes were patient though, and he still maintained his smile. 'Well I mean I slipped on the mud, and' You held out your wrist. 'I hurt my wrist; it might be broken.'

Only then did your injury begin hurting again. Had you really been so in shock when you saw the doctor that the fire in your arm had vanished?

He took your wrist in his hand and you winced. Not only did it hurt to feel the pressure of fingers on your wrist, but his hands were ice cold.

'Does it hurt when I do this?' he pressed at the bone inside my hand.

'Mm-hm.' you nodded.

He continued to feel around your wrist. 'Do you wander the woods alone at night very often, miss y/sn?" He asked, a hint of laughter in his voice.

You smiled. 'No, never. I'd just got here, and I thought it be fun to go exploring.' Stop talking! You hissed internally. You sound like a kid y/n!

'You aren't from Forks?' Doctor Cullen leaned away from me, releasing my wrist. He seemed done examining it, but I didn't move, as he pinned me there with his burning gaze.

'Uh, no. I'm from California. I just moved here.'

'That's a big change, going from one of the hottest places in the country to one of the coldest.' He said. 'You're going to have to be much more wary of the rain around here if you want to stay in one piece.'

His voice was teasing, almost chiding like a father to a child.

I scoffed. 'I'll try my best Doctor Cullen.'

I caught it then, his eyes turning just slightly darker. He bit down on his lip as if hesitating to speak and then he shifted away. The tension was there again and he walked back to his desk. He took up a note pad and scribbled something down.

'Well your wrist doesn't seem to be broken, just a nasty sprain. You'll be fine in a week or so.' His words tumbled out in a rush. 'I've written you a prescription for some pain killers.' He handed me a slip of paper he tore from the notepad.

'I- '

'One of the nurses will come in and bind your wrist for you. I have to see to another patient.' And then he was gone, walking straight out the door without looking back.

You sat there, stunned. Had you done something wrong, said something you shouldn't have? You sifted through the conversation but didn't find anything that could have offended him. You couldn't think of anything. Maybe he really did have to go and see another patient urgently?

Either way, you didn't get to see Doctor Cullen again. The nurse came in and bound your wrist, instructing you to leave it that way for the next few days.

You drove home slowly in the darkness. Your mind flooded with images of the strange and beautiful man you had just met.

༒༒༒

I just want to put this here for future reference. 

1\. It hurts my heart not to include Esme in the story but for obvious reasons it wouldn't work if she was in it. So Esme won't be making an appearance sadly. I love you tho Esme.

2\. The events of this book take place after Breaking Dawn. 

3\. And I probably won't be including Jacob much, if at all, because I don't like him lol. f I decide to put him in he's just going to be Renesemes cool uncle, none of the weird imprinting shit. 

Anyway, thank you for reading!


	4. ~ Chapter III ~

Carlisle's POV

I ran through my last rounds of patients in a blur, hardly paying any attention which was highly unlike myself. All I could think about was her.

The scent of her blood still danced on the tip of my tongue and burned in my veins. Her lips, so red and her skin so soft, like silk. Her eyes wide and innocent, but filled with a strange sadness that drew me in.

Never, in over three hundred years, had I wanted to taste a human so badly. After centuries of surviving only off the blood of animals. Of being satisfied with it. Never craving the alternative, even when human blood had poured out of wounds on the operating table, even when it had covered my skin.

Her blood... did I even have the words to describe it?

My mind travelled back to a conversation with Edward. A few years ago, we had sat together on the front step of our home, it was after he had just met Bella. He was trying to explain to me how she smelled to him, why he'd been driven so close to killing again just from the scent.

That was the how I had felt about this woman's scent.

I could still taste it in the air. I was slouched at my desk now. The clock read 4:43 am. My shift had ended hours ago but I was reluctant to go home. I knew when I did there would be questions. I doubted Edward would tell any of the others until he had spoken to me first, but still I was nervous to even speak to him about it. How could I tell them what I had felt when I didn't even understand it myself? 

I felt a sort of shame, that I had been so tempted. I felt no urge to actually harm her, I didn't plan it out as Edward said he had. I had enough long practiced self-control to not do that. But still, her scent was intoxicating, and I had wanted it.

I thought back to the woman's face, and her name, y/n. She was very alluring, even independent of her scent. Such fine features, like a painting from long ago. And young, perhaps no more than twenty.

I tried to imagine she was before me again. So fragile, so human. Was there any danger of me harming her? I thought not. My existence had been spent in the pursuit of self- control and discipline. This was the most tempted I had ever been to defect from that, but I hadn't. Even with her hand in mine and her neck, pulsing with blood, so close, I had maintained my control.

I would still have to be careful of course, should I ever encounter her again.

A stabbing pain suddenly seized my chest. What was that? Thinking of seeing her again only as a possibility, my cold heart was seized with a pain I didn't think possible in my kind. It was fear, wasn't it? Fear that maybe I would not see her again.

Dear god, what was happening to me.


	5. ~ Chapter IV ~

The mornings light gently filtered through the blinds, waking you from sleep.

You groaned into the pillow. You still felt exhausted. Reaching over to the table beside your bed you picked up your phone and checked the time. It was 10:30, not bad, you’d had at least eight hours of sleep.

You shifted onto your back, unwilling yet to leave the warmth of your bed. Memories of the night before flooded back to you as you registered the bandage that was now wrapped around your wrist.

Doctor Cullen’s face was the first thing to enter your mind. You honestly didn’t think you’d seen such a beautiful man in your entire life. I mean he was hot sure, but it wasn’t that. He was… ethereal.

You felt like you were back in high school again. Just lying in bed for hours, dreaming about some guy. But you’d never felt quite as star struck as this had you?

Fantasies began to swirl in your head. You imagined that he had stopped you just before you left, his cold hand wrapped around your wrist. That he’d leaned down and smiled nervously, asking for your number. In another you were back in his office, his hands cupping your face as he leaned in to kiss you. Your breath was ragged, and you wanted it more than you’d ever wanted another man to kiss you before.

You jumped at the sound of a sudden ringing next to your head. You reached over to grab your phone. Your sister was calling, you glanced at the time as you answered. It was after 12?! Had you really been lying there, fantasizing about the doctor for that long?

‘Hello?’

‘Hey! How are you? Is everything ok down in Forks?’ She asked, you could hear the excitement in her voice. You were excited to, it had been way too long since you had spoken to Holly.

You quickly filled her in on your drive here and what had happened last night with your wrist. ‘So yeah my first day was kind of eventful.’ you giggled, knowing very well that you counted it as eventful not because you had to go to the hospital but because of who you met there.

She hummed in response. ‘Well I’m glad your safe (y/n), well… besides the sprained wrist.’

You laughed but Holly had fallen silent on the other end. “What’s up?” you asked, suddenly concerned.

“Um… look Mom didn’t want me to tell you this, but I thought you deserved to know.” you froze, and a cold shiver ran over your skin.

“What is it?” you gulped. ‘Holly tell me!”

“(Y/n) … He… well there’s been another disappearance. A girl from a high school an hour east of us. The police don’t know much but mom spoke to her friend from the station and they seem to think that it’s the same guy who… you know.” Her voice trailed off, full of pity and sorrow.

Your heart was thumping heavily in your chest and a cold sheen of sweat spread over your skin. You had dreaded this, but somehow in the back of your mind you knew it was inevitable. You might have escaped that monster, but that didn’t mean that his evil had come to an end. The opposite in fact. Wasn’t that why you had travelled all the way out here in the first place? In the hopes that you would be safe… never found again.

“Say something (Y/n), I need to know you’re alright.” Hollys voice trembled.

“I’m fine.” You replied, a little sharper than you had meant to. “I’m sorry… I just…” You fought back tears, the darkness that had haunted you for months clouding your mind once again.

“I know.” Holly replied. “I shouldn’t have told you…”

“No, Holly you were right to. I’m glad you did.” That was a partially true. “Look I have a lot I need to get done today; can I call you later?”

Your sister sniffled on the other end of the phone. “Yeah of course (Y/n). I’ll talk to you later.”

“I love you Holl.”

“Love you too little sis.”

You hung up the phone and slid out of bed. If you stayed in there another second, then you might never get out. Dark memories and fears swirled in your head that you were eager to dismiss. You always felt better after a shower, so you headed towards the bathroom.

You were grateful that your dad had arranged for someone to come out here and check that the water and heating was working before you arrived. It had been over a year since he had come out to Forks for one of his fishing and hiking getaways, so it was likely that the cabin had fallen into some type of disrepair. You didn’t know what you would do without hot water.

Slipping out of the old t- shirt you wore to bed you stepped into the shower and under the hot water. It was an old shower and the water pressure was kind of weak but right now you didn’t care. You stood there for what felt like an eternity, letting the steam fill your lungs and the water wash away the memories that your conversation with Holly had brought up.

You fought of the images of brutality and pain with everything you had, determined to not let them ruin anymore of your day. 

༒༒༒

Hi again!

I hope you liked this chapter. I think it might have been a bit uneventful but I don't want the chapters to be too long so I'm just going to write the second half of this one as a separate chapter. I hate long chapters when Im reading lol. 

I also wanted to let you know that I have this story up on Wattpad too. Its under the exact same title and I have the same username so it should be easy to find if you would prefer to read it on there instead. 

XXX


	6. ~ Chapter V ~

The hot shower had been a welcome distraction from what your sister had told you, but as much as you would have liked to stay there forever, business called.

Your parents had been so generous in helping you out with the cost of moving out here and the bills from the small house, but you were determined to be self-sufficient. Not only would a job mean you could support yourself and not ask your parents for money anymore but hopefully it would get you out of your shell and allow you to meet new people.

You'd put out an ad online a few days ago for private English tutoring. You'd been a waitress the whole time you were in college and now that you had graduated you were determined to put that piece of paper to good use. Your rates were very cheap, and you hoped that the degree from a good college would catch people's eyes.

Throwing on a pair of mom jeans and a sweater you made your way out of the cabin, making sure to pick up your laptop, and got in your car.

There was no Wi-Fi at the cabin, so you set off into town in search of a café with free internet access.

'Why would you ever kiss me?

I'm not even half as pretty.'

The music sounded out of your car's stereo. Your chest ached and suddenly you felt an overwhelming sadness, a hopeless kind of sadness. Doctor Cullen wasn't far from your mind as you drove. So perfect, and so gentle. He was probably married, you handn't considered that before. The boys at college had been a complete let down, most of them pretentious or predatory. You doubted you'd meet any guys here, in this tiny town. Hot doctors being almost guaranteed to not be interested in you. You guessed you'd just have to resign yourself to life as a spinster.

You almost missed it, but in your daze you drove passed a small café beside the road. You pulled to a stop and checking it was safe you reversed back up the road to check it out. It was tiny but seemed welcoming. A big green sign introduced it as Carver Café and you were pleased to see a Free Wi-Fi sign posted beside the door.

Your pulled off the road and into the parking lot. There were only two other cars present so you parked beside them and hopped out, taking your laptop with you.

The waiter greeted you as you took a seat at the counter. It was a simple looking place, outdated even. The walls were wood panelled and the curtains a dull yellowy colour. But it had free Wi-Fi and delicious smelling coffee, so you were content. You ordered a cappuccino and started up your laptop. It was old now, you got it when you first started college. A blue circle swirled on the otherwise black screen and you heaved a sigh, waiting for the machine to start up.

You sipped at your coffee and glanced around as you waited. It was quiet and peaceful here, you were glad you'd come across this place. A group of old men sat in the corner, huddled around a table with plates of pancakes. You glanced to your right, feeling a pair of eyes weighing on you.

A man was sat there, drinking coffee and watching you intently. You blushed and looked away. He was dressed in a police uniform and was quite muscular. He had sandy blonde hair swept back in a quiff, and was pretty hot, maybe around your age too. Well, you guessed you had a thing for blondes now.

You fixed your eyes on your laptop, but you heard the police officer stand and walk over to you. "You mind if I join you?" he asked in a gravelly voice.

"Uh..." You looked up into his pale blue eyes. My god, maybe there was actually a surplus of hot guys in Forks, Washington. "Sure, I don't mind"

He grinned, flashing bright white teeth and took a seat right beside you.

"My names Scott, I come here most days and I don't think I've ever noticed you before." He held out his hand and you took it, expecting him to just shake your hand as a greeting. Instead he held it up and kissed your knuckles, you tried your hardest not to cringe, was this how guys greeted women around here? it felt kind of old fashioned.

"That's probably because I've never been here before." you said. " I just moved to forks yesterday. My names' (y/n)." He dropped your hand.

"Yeah I guess that explains it." He laughed. "So how are you liking Forks so far?" he flexed his biceps and leaned back in the chair.

"Well the first thing I did yesterday was sprain my wrist walking in the woods so... Forks still has a lot of work to do to impress me." you smiled and took another sip of your coffee.

He stared at you, seeming to have run out of things to say. You shrugged and tried to think of a question, unwilling to bear this awkward silence with a stranger. "You don't know anyone who might need an English tutor for their kid do you?" you laughed, knowing it was a long shot.

"Uh I can't say I do..." He laughed with you. "That's what you do, you're a teacher?"

"Well I've only just graduated college, but its something I'm trying to get into, I think i'll like it." You explained. "And you, you're a police officer right?" You nodded at his uniform.

"Yes ma'am" He grinned, obviously proud. "Speaking of..." He glanced down at his watch. "Duty calls, I should've been back at the station five minutes ago."

You nodded as he stood and paid his bill. You gawked at how muscular he was, though he could only have been a few inches taller than you.

"You think maybe I could get your number (y/n) ?" He asked and you grew suddenly nervous. "You know, so I can let you know if I hear of any tutoring gigs?"

You breathed out, relieved that he wasn't asking you out. Wait, why would you be relieved? Shouldn't you want this hot young guy to ask you out? Some strange apprehension nagged at the back of your mind. You pushed it back and smiled.

"Sure" You said and quickly typed your number into his phone after he passed it to you.

You both said goodbye and you turned back to your laptop. Luckily by now it had loaded and you started up the internet browser so you could check if you had any replies to the tutoring add you'd put online. It took another couple of minutes to load the site, in the meantime you orderd another coffee and silently prayed that there had been some interest. You needed this job, not just for cash but for your own piece of mind. A job would distract you, keep you busy, give you purpose. All the things you had been lacking for a few months now.

Logging into your email you were over the moon to see you had received a response. You scanned over it quickly.

Dear (y/n)

I was taken in by your description and I think you may be a perfect fit for my daughter.

She's fourteen and is home schooled. I do my best and I think she is very intelligent for her age. However, I think she would benefit by being tutored further, by someone with more experience than me.

Please let me know if you would be able to start right away. I think two days a week would be enough to begin with.

Best wishes,

Bella.

You tried hard not to squeal with joy. Yes! This was exactly what you'd been hoping for. It was a small gig but great to start. This Bella seemed kind, and who knows? If it goes well, she may tell all of her mom friends about you and then you can get even more work.

You swigged the remainder of your coffee and quickly sent a reply. Letting her know that you could start as early as tomorrow.

Bella's confirmation was very fast and she gave you the address to her house. You both agreed to a session from 11 till 1 with her daughter, Reneseme. 

༒༒ ༒

Hi all,

I hope you liked this chapter. I'll hopefully be posting the next chapter tomorrow, its already half way done :)

Also thank you to @KristaLovesJian for all of her kind comments on this fic!


	7. ~ Chapter VI ~

Carlisles' POV

I was standing in the woods beside her home for the second night now. Not so close to risk being seen but close enough that I could listen and make sure she was safe. 

I'd pondered the situation for hours after she'd left the hospital yesterday, but just as the the suns rays had begun to stream into my office I realised how foolish I'd been. If she had smelled so exquisite to me then who's to say she wouldn't smell the same to others of my kind. I traced her scent as best I could across town, grateful that today was my day off, which didn't happen often. It took me into the woods where I eventually found a small cabin nestled between the trees at the bank of a lake. She had been sleeping when I arrived, I could hear her steady breathing even though I remained at quite a distance outside. 

I'd felt terribly guilty, this had to be an invasion her privacy. But the fear of any harm coming to her kept me rooted there. I purposefully chose not to listen to the phone call she received though, that was the least I could do. she left not long after and drove into town. It bothered me that she was driving with a sprained wrist, she could easily get herself into another accident by doing so. Unfortunately the bright sun prevented me from following her into town. I just prayed being around others would mean someone would be able to help should she be hurt. It was a small comfort, but all I could manage. 

I returned then to my home and my children. Just as I had expected there were an abundance of questions after I had not returned home when said I would. Alice, Rosalie, Bella and Edward were congregated in the sitting room. Jasper and Emmet were out hunting and young Renesmee was napping upstairs. 

I tried my best to discipline my thoughts but the girls face remained in my mind. Edward stood, his brows furrowing as he tried to make sense of what he saw in my mind. I greeted the others, explaining that my shift had run over and I had only just got out of the hospital. I felt guilty for lying but it was better alternative than trying to explain the truth, at least for now. 

I was surprised then that Alice had not said anything of this, had not foreseen it and warned me. Surely she would've known if I were going to encounter (y/n). But she seemed just as contented as the others and accepted my lie, only Edward was aware of the truth. 

I left them and went upstairs to my office, knowing that it would not be long before Edward followed. 

I stood at the large window, watching the stillness of the forest outside. It was past midday and the sun was high in the sky. Although tempered by some clouds it cast a warm glow over the trees. 

"Carlisle?" Edward entered my office, coming to stand beside me at the window. 

"I'm not quite sure how to explain it Edward... I don't know what label to put on this feeling." 

"I can almost smell her blood through your memories." I tensed at his words. 

"And?" I probed. 

"She seems no different to any other human to me. A little sweeter than the average maybe but..."

He trailed off and I continued to stare out at the forest. Knowing Edward was not drawn to her scent as I was relieved me. I knew my son would never harm her I still felt strangely protective, no matter how small the threat. 

"It was only for a split second." I said. "when her scent first hit me it was like a hammer over the head. It didn't exactly encourage my baser instincts, I did not want to hurt her. It was more like a fascination. Like the secrets of the universe were held out to me in a cup and I'd wanted just for a moment... to taste." my voice quivered, and I looked at the floor in shame. 

"I admire your strength so much." said Edward. "I always have of course, but to be confronted with such a predicament as this and not surrender to the monster-"

"You didn't." I reminded him. 

"No, but I was certainly not this controlled in the beginning." I turned and saw him cringe slightly, probably remembering his violent thoughts towards the girl he had grown to love more than anything. "I was only a hairs width away from slaughtering Bella when I first met her, and indeed for a few months afterwards. It was almost impossible for me to be in the same room as her, let alone touch her or be so close to her face." Edward turned to look at me. "To have done that at your first meeting is to possess more strength than any of us could ever dream of."

I shook my head, considering what he had said about Bella. "Is this what this is then... like what you have with Bella?" I knew he would understand what I meant. "I have only seen this girl once but she has confounded me, utterly. I have never felt so fascinated in my entire existence. And I know that that fascination goes beyond the appeal her blood holds for me." 

I stepped away from the window and paced the room in circles, arms folded behind my back. Edward watched me, leaning against the glass. "Perhaps it is. Alice-"

My head snapped up. "What has she seen?" 

"Well it happened only a few minutes before you came home. She was more shocked that she hadn't seen the girl coming in the first place but, well, these things happen. None of our gifts are perfect." He laughed and there was a light knock at the door.

Alice stepped inside, likely drawn up here by the mention of herself in our conversation. I stepped forward and placed my hands on her shoulders. "Please dear god tell me-"

"She's fine, and will be safe with you." She smiled up at me. "But you already know this Carlisle. 

She was right, I had to put more confidence in my self restraint. But the first thing I'd thought of when Edward had said that Alice saw something, was that (y/n) was going to come to some kind of harm, possibly even at my hands. 

"She's very pretty Carlisle." Alice giggled and I released my hold on her shoulders. She surprised me by leaning forward and pulling me into a hug. "I'm so happy for you." 

I could hear the joy in her voice and felt for a moment hopeful. I wrapped my arms around her. "Alice I don't even know what this means yet. Im not sure I even want to know..." I said, considering that Edward and Alice may have already sen my future, and the future of this girl? Would I want to know what would happen? No, I thought not. I trusted that no harm would come to her at my hands. And I would guard her as much as I could, remaining in the shadows but ensuring her safety form others of my kind, along with the regular perils humans faced. But I would not interfere. I had no right to impose myself on her, to taint this innocent human with my existence when she has another choice. If she came to me then... I'm not sure what I would do. Perhaps the temptation of her would be too great then. But the possibility of such a future was slim, and certainly not one I should waste time hoping for. It was much better to just let the chips fall where they may.

"I don't want you to tell me what you saw Alice."

"I know." She pulled away and offered me a half smile. "I already saw that you wouldn't want to know. But you shouldn't be worried Carlisle, everything is going to work itself out." With that Alice skipped out of the room. 

Edward patted me on the shoulder and left closely behind her, sensing that I would want to be alone.

I had spent pretty much the whole day there, just thinking, until the sun went down. 

I ran through the forest at sunset towards her cabin and listened in the shadows as she went about her human actions. She had just eaten a meal and was now preparing for bed. She was humming a gentle tune to a song I was unfamiliar with. Every now and then she would sing some of the lyrics and I noted them mentally to look for later, so I could know what song it was that was stuck in her head. 

I thought back to the previous night when the same voice had spoken my name 'Doctor Cullen' so warmly. Her voice had been like silk, so smooth and so alluring. It had thrown me and I thought it best then to leave the room and gather my thoughts while I still could. 

Her face was all I could see in my mind. So beautiful, so mesmerising.


End file.
